Padlý anjel
by carmerion
Summary: Kelly sa po hádke rozhodla utiecť. Ale takýto ťažký život, život na ulici, si nikdy nepredstavovala.


**Padlý anjel**

* * *

_Nenávidím ťa! ... Nenávidím celú túto rodinu, celý svoj život! _  
Tieto slová jej celý čas zneli v hlave odvtedy, ako ušla z domu. Pamätala sa na to, akoby to bolo včera... Domov doniesla v žiackej knižke poznámku. Svoju prvú poznámku. Jej mame sa to nepáčilo a vyčítala jej to... A vtedy sa to stalo. Vtedy jej povedala ako ju nenávidí. Hoci mala len 11-rokov, dokázala sa jej postaviť. Dokázala to, ale za akú cenu. Vyčítala si to každý deň, každú hodinu, každú sekundu čo bola doma a videla ten smútok a sklamanie v očiach svojej mamy.  
Tak veľmi ju zranila, tak veľmi ju sklamala. _Dá sa s tým žiť? _– pýtala sa sama seba. Už niekoľkokrát priložila ostré nožnice na svoju jemne opálenú pokožku na ruke, no nikdy nenabrala odvahu dotiahnuť to až do konca. _Som zbabelec... Musím preč... musím utiecť! _  
V ten deň, pred dvoma mesiacmi, videla svoju mamu a mladšieho brata naposledy. Na rozlúčku im nechala len zdrap papiera s krátkym textom. Konečne bola slobodná. Teda aspoň si to v tej chvíli myslela. Pravda však bola iná.  
A teraz leží tu, na prahu pekárne. Stala sa duchom, stala sa pre okolitý svet neviditeľnou. Prečo? Prečo si ju nikto nevšimne? Prečo sa nad ňou nikto nezľutuje? Svet je slepý, oslepený pýchou a bohatstvom, egoizmom...  
Začal sa december a s ním prišiel aj sneh. Vonku bolo niekoľko stupňov pod nulou a ona mala na sebe len tenký kabátik, čo si vzala z domu pri odchode spolu s najdrahšou vecou, ktorú vlastnila.  
Z vrecka vytiahla tri zápalky, ktoré ukradla dvom sfetovaným dievčatám v jej veku. Oprela sa o dvere pekárne a škrtla jednou z nich o studenú kamennú stenu. Ako rýchlo sa rozhorela, tak rýchlo aj zhasla.  
Vzala druhú zápalku, lenže tá bola taká krehká, že sa zlomila.  
V ruke zvierala už poslednú z troch zápaliek. Roztvorila dlaň a hľadela na ňu. Bola taká malá... taká krehká... Ako ona. Pevne ju zovrela medzi prsty a škrtla. V tej chvíli jej pripomínala vianočný stromček. Žiarila tak nádherne, tak očarujúco do nočnej tmy. Z rúk sa jej rozlievalo teplo do celého tela.  
Trvalo to však len pár sekúnd. Neustále padajúci sneh zahasil svetlo zápalky rovnako, ako zhasla jej nádej na lepší život.  
Pozrela smutne na kus uhlíka vo svojej dlani, ktorý bol zmáčaný neustále padajúcim snehom. _Posledná zápalka... moja posledná zápalka..._ Chcelo sa jej spať. Tak strašne bola unavená. Unavená životom. Vyčerpaná fyzicky aj psychicky. Spánok by všetko vyriešil, všetky jej problémy, všetky jej starosti. Pár hodín spánku a bolo by po problémoch...  
Opäť si ľahla na bok, hlavu si podoprela pravou rukou a ľavou si k srdcu tisla plyšového macíka Sama, ktorého dostala k svojím piatym narodeninám od otca. Ani nie o dva týždne oňho prišla pri prestrelke. Bol policajtom. Bol spravodlivým a dobrým policajtom. Úplatky rázne odmietal. Kvôli nim ho vlastne aj zastrelili.  
Rukávom si otrela tečúce slzy a zavrela oči. Chlad sa šíril celým jej telom. Prešiel každým jedným nervom, každou jednou bunkou jej mladého tela.  
Plynúcimi minútami z nej vyprchával život, ako z nej vyprchávali spomienky na rodičov a malého bračeka. Mohli si kúpiť psa, mačku alebo iné zvieratko, o ktoré by sa spoločne starali...  
Nestalo sa však tak. Nemala čas ani možnosť.  
Život z nej postupne vyprchával. Ľadové ruky zvierali Sama tuhšie. Občas ju vyrušilo nejaké zblúdilé auto. Srdce sa jej postupne zastavovalo. Chladlo, ako chladol jej hnev na nespravodlivosť tohto sveta. Srdce jej posledný krát udrelo a potom úplne vychladlo... Začula rýchlo sa približujúce kroky a jemné šušťanie. Nezdvihla však hlavu a nepozrela sa na prichádzajúceho. Nechcela už pomoc. Chcela len spať. Chcela na všetko zabudnúť a nič necítiť.  
„Vstávaj, Kelly..." ozval sa upokojujúci ženský hlások nad jej hlavou. Pomaly otvorila oči. Hľadela do temne čiernych uhlíkov. Jej dlhé havranie vlasy ju pošteklili na tvári, keď sa nad ňou skláňala. Vtedy zbadala dve čierne „veci", pripevnené na jej chrbte. Kelly sa oči rozšírili strachom. Počula už o týchto bytostiach. O padlých anjeloch, ktorý odvádzajú zblúdilé duše do záhrobia. Rozprával jej o nich otec večer pred spaním. „Podaj mi ruku. Nemusíš sa ma báť. Teraz už všetko bude len dobré..." Kelly prijala ponúkanú ruku, pretože už nemala silu odolávať svetu okolo seba, a vstala. Teraz si už bola úplne istá. Z chrbta jej vyrastali dve čierne krídla s perím. Z krídiel prešla pohľadom na jej tvár. Mohla mať tak 16 – 17 rokov. Smútok v očiach, úsmev na perách. To ju desilo ešte viac. „Som Kate," predstavila sa. Ťahala Kelly po ulici, až kým nezmizli v pare, vychádzajúcej z kanálového poklopu.

Všetko to sledovali oči malého päťročného chlapčeka. Videl temného anjela, videl to odchádzajúce dievča a videl aj jej telo, stále ležiace na prahu dverí pekárne...


End file.
